


Asgardian Masquerade

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Established Relationship, F/M, Moresomes, Multi, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione Granger went to Asgard with her mates to attend a masquerade ball.
Relationships: Loki/Hermione Granger/Rodolphus LeStrange/Rabastan LeStrange
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, RAREHPBINGO





	Asgardian Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This is for cast the dice roll for Sept 12: I picked the trope: Masquerade. Many thanks to my beta Tanzanitewrites!
> 
> I'm also full filling marvelously magical bingo square: "You'll kill me? Evidently there will be a line" and rarehpbingo squares: Hermione/Rodolphus/Rabastan Lestrange and Songs of Veela.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione looked around her in awe as her human mates, Rodolphus and Rabastan, accompanied her to Asgard to meet with her Veela mate, Prince Loki.

Rodolphus was annoyed, still not quite sure how the two had met, or why this Prince of Asgard had bonded with his Hermione.

“Tell me again, dearest, how it happened?” he growled, feeling very protective of her.

Hermione sighed dreamily. “It happened when I went to the opera, during a gorgeous aria we both adored. The connection was very spontaneous, finding out he was Veela.”

“How is he a Veela? I thought Earth was the only planet to have them.” Rabastan broke in, equally concerned.

His concerns were brushed aside, however, as Loki swept towards them.

“Hermione, my love, I’m so glad you have made it!” Loki drew her into a steamy kiss.

Rodolphus and Rabastan glanced at each other worriedly, until a booming voice behind them spoke. “Welcome to Asgard! You must be Hermione’s other two mates?” 

They turned, hands going to their wands. “Yes, and you are?”

“Prince Thor, Loki’s older brother.” Thor bowed, and chatted with the Lestrange brothers, putting them at ease.

Hermione and Loki finally came up for air. The attraction she felt to him was electric, she could hardly remember how she lived without it.

“There is to be a masquerade ball tonight, to celebrate our union,” Loki told her, excitedly. “It will be like no other masquerade you’ve ever seen on Midgard.”

“Oh, I don’t have a mask! Or a gown!” Hermione fretted, excited by the thought of the dance, but worried that she had so much preparation to do on such short notice.

“All taken care of,” Loki smiled, waving his arm in a lordly manner. “No need to worry, my dear. Now, Thor, would you be so kind as to escort Rodolphus and Rabastan around the Palace, while I introduce Hermione to Mother,” Loki suggested, easily taking charge as he held Hermione close, smiling down at her dotingly.

“I would be happy to. Come on, you can change into your outfits for the ball later,” Thor told the Lestranges, as they set off on their tour of Asgard.

They were very impressed with the Golden Throne.

“Is this where the masquerade ball will be held?” asked Rabastan, looking around. The large room was spectacular, putting the Great Hall at Hogwarts to shame.

Thor turned around and winked at them. “No, no - that’s next on the tour.”

He pushed open the great double doors, which looked heavy and imposing yet opened elegantly at a light touch, and showed the brothers into the vast ballroom. They gasped, in awe of the mystical decorations that floated in the air. The Asgardians might not be witches and wizards, but they were certainly magical. The delicate music of the practicing orchestra wafted through the air, giving a beautiful ambience as the servants put the finishing touches on the walls and tables.

***

“Mother, here is my mate, Hermione Granger.” Loki bowed theatrically as he presented Hermione.

“Hermione! Welcome my daughter, I could sense your powerful magic as soon as you entered the room. I think you will be good for him.” Frigga smiled warmly at Hermione, grasping her hand.

“Thank you, my lady.” Hermione beamed, glad to be so easily accepted.

“Please, call me Frigga. We’re practically family. Now about your other two mates, I was hoping to see them.”

“Thor is giving them a tour, and then taking them to change into their outfits for the ball,” Loki explained. “You will meet them soon.”

“Speaking of which, you two should go and change too,” Frigga reminded them. “I will see you there.” Frigga smiled and waved them away, so she could put the finishing touches to her outfit.Loki and Hermione left the room, closing the door behind them politely.

“Finally alone!” Loki growled, and pulled her close to him, kissing her deeply. Hermione’s arms wrapped around his neck.

“I love you.”

“I have the feeling I won’t be able to share you with the brothers,” Loki spoke sweetly to her, but daringly as he saw the firm stare Hermione was giving him.

They dressed for the ball, and Hermione was very appreciative of Loki’s outfit. It was dark green, made of Asgardian silk and leather, and fit him like a glove along with a flowing cloak. His mask matched perfectly, and his long dark hair was tied neatly back.

Loki actually stopped in his tracks, practically drooling at the sight ofHermione’s outfit. She was wearing a dark green baroque-style dress, which nipped in tightly to showcase her slender waist, with a blonde wig and complementary mask.

“Shall we, my dearest?” He held his arm out to her and she accepted it.

They could hear the music already begun as they made their way to the ballroom. The announcer read out their names as they paused at the door, and were joined by the LeStrange brothers. Everyone turned to look as the guests of honour entered the room, gliding elegantly down the staircase to the dancefloor.

Their outfits had been coordinated, so they all looked perfect together, with Hermione the star of the group.

Rodolphus eyed Loki warily. “I know we need to get along for Hermione’s sake. But if you harm her…”

“You’ll kill me? Evidently there will be a line.” Loki gestured at a glaring Rabastan.

“Please, let's all relax and have fun this evening,” Hermione tried to keep her mates civil towards each other.

“Fine,” they all ground out. Hermione smiled at the identical expressions the three men wore. She couldn’t wait to share them for the rest of her life.


End file.
